


Sweet Torture [Levi x Shy!Reader] – Part 2, LEMON

by StormyWhisper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just desire more than only for kisses. But what if the other side sees it differently? And what if both of you are blind and ignorant? You will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torture [Levi x Shy!Reader] – Part 2, LEMON

> **[Sweet Torture - Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3161327) **

 

“Something happened, [F/N]?” Mikasa touched your shoulder with worried look. “Is something wrong? Did Shorty something bad to you?”

 

You looked confused at her.

 

“OMG! He did! I am going to kick that little ass of his,” she said angrily.

 

You started to shook your head and put both your hands on her shoulders. “No! No! No! He didn’t do nothing wrong! It’s just…” you sighed and let her go.

 

“It’s just what? Come on, [F/N]! Spit it out for God’s sake!”

 

You blushed and wanted to be elsewhere else. “Well… he just… did nothing. That’s why I am… sad. No, no sad! Frustrated. Yeah, that’s the right word.”

 

Mikasa blinked few times. She didn’t get it. She ruffled her hair and started to look away from you. “If I understand it right, you’re frustrated becaaaause… he did nothing? Like… what do you mean exactly? Nothing is too general word.”

 

You sighed again. Mikasa was finally with Eren. Well… you didn’t actually know if they are together-together, but they were DEFINITELY doing stuff. Stuff you wanted to do with Levi. You started to get more and more frustrated every single time you wanted to go to your bedroom and heard moaning and because you didn’t want to be part of it, you went somewhere out. If someone knew, especially Levi!, that you were sneaking out practically every other night, he would kill you. These meetings between the two of them were horrible for you. You were tired all the time and the training was horrible. You’re weak as a nib. And your perfect but not-so-perfect boyfriend Levi started to realize, that something had been happening but didn’t say a word. This added to your frustration even more.

 

“Like…” you’re blushing so much that you would resemble tomato. Definitely. Big red tomato which would burst in any moment. “Stuff. Stuff you do with Eren,” you whispered.

 

Mikasa looked at you confused. “With Eren? Like training or something? Getting him out of the problems? Or what?”

 

“OMG, Mikasa! I mean having sex!” you screamed at her suddenly and put your own hands across your mouth. Even more reddish than before, you hoped no one saw you. Or hear you!

 

She blinked. “Well… I am not… doing… THAT stuff with Eren.”

 

You looked confused and you opened your mouth in shock. “Then… who is… the guy…”

 

She blushed. You couldn’t believe it! Mikasa Ackerman was blushing! She was even reddish than you. “Who is the guy you are having sex with?” you asked curiously.

 

“Well… you know… I was frustrated. A lot. Please, don’t judge me!”

 

This was sooooo no Mikasa, that you wanted to laugh. “Who is the happy one?”

 

She looked at you embarrassed and in that moment it got to your mind... “No! Please, tell me… NO! Why?!”

 

Her eyes were wandering everywhere except you. “I-I… do-don’t know how it happened. Reiner brought some alcohol and I didn’t want to drink but… I don’t know, okay?! I was drunk as hell and it happened!”

 

You’re watching her curiously. “It was for once. It doesn’t explain the other times when I had to go outside and pray to Gods so that no one would find out! Especially my boyfriend!”

 

“You went out? I-I… I thought that you were with Shorty.”

 

You sadly shook your head. “I wish…”

 

Mikasa hugged you. “ I am so so so sorry! If I knew... But we will definitely do something with that problem of yours,” she smirked.

 

“I don’t want Jean to screw me. Or anyone from our squad.”

 

She started to laugh. “Don’t worry! We will make that Corporal of your drooling so much that he won’t be capable to hold himself back anymore.”

 

You’re a little bit scared because of her words, but you couldn’t help it – you happily smiled.

 

**-LEVI’S POV-**

 

Erwin looked at Levi and frowned. “Something wrong, Levi?”

 

Corporal sighed and put his cup of tea away. “I am frustrated.”

 

Erwin kept looking at him and he finally raised one of his eyebrow. “Okay… because of…”

 

“[F/N].”

 

“Okay… why?”

 

Levi shewed eyes. “Did you sleep so fucking bad that you ask me about stuff like a five years old brat or what?”

 

“I thought that everything is alright between two of you.”

 

“It is… it’s just… It was a long time…”

 

“Long time from what?” he asked him.

 

“From fucking someone, for fuck’s sake! What happened to you, Eyebrows? You act like an idiot today.”

 

“You know, you shouldn’t call me or communicate with me like that but whatever. I don’t understand. You are with cadet [L/N], I thought that you’re sleeping together. It’s almost three months.”

 

“Four.”

 

He looked at you apologetically. “Auch…”

 

“Yeah, fucking auch.”

 

“Why two of you don’t have sex?”

 

“Because she is like a porcelain doll. I fucking doubt that brat had sex with someone before!”

 

Erwin chuckled. “Well… you never know. She is shy but who knows – maybe she is sneaking out every other night to have some fun. Or she was at least.”

 

Levi frowned at him. “What are you talking about?”

 

He shrugged. “Nothing in particular, Levi. Nothing in particular,” he smiled and continue to work on his papers. However Levi felt like if someone kicked his ass. Did [F/N] actually…?

 

**-YOUR POV-**

Yes, she would definitely help you. Yes, she would come up with something. Yes, she definitely had to screw Jean firstly. You sighed.

 

You were out again watching the stars because you had anywhere to go. When you passed some time with Levi in the evening, he was acting pretty weird. Even the kissing part of the evening was bad as hell and it made you even more frustrated. Did he didn’t like you anymore? Was something wrong with you that he didn’t want to touch you that way? It was true that you never had a man before but… you’re old enough to want to do something like that. Or did he feel disgusted every time he had to touch you? And you should definitely stop thinking because…

 

“[F/N],” you heard his voice next to you and you jumped up and screamed. “Shut up! No need to panic, brat,” he said angrily.

 

Your heart was pounding so fast that you were almost unable to breathe. “What are you doing here, Levi?”

 

He rise his right eyebrow. “I can ask you the same, brat,” he spitted between clenched teeth.

 

You’re confused and shocked. “Well… I went for a walk,” you said quietly because you didn’t want to tell him that Mikasa and Jean were having sex in your room.

 

“Oh really?” he asked with a smirk. “You definitely weren’t in the town to get laid, huh?”

 

You frowned. “No! Why would I…”

 

“Do you go there every time you leave me? To drink and let yourself screw by someone?”

 

These words hurt you. You didn’t think and slapped him with full strength. His head turned to left and he looked at you from under eyelashes.

 

“Was that because I am right, brat?” he asked quietly and angrily.

 

“No! It’s true that I sneak out every other night but definitely not to go to the town and do whatever you think I could do! And I don’t even know who told you!”

 

“Commander.”

 

“What? Oh,” you realized that you saw someone few times at that moment. You thought that it was only your imagination.

 

“Tch, then it’s true…” he looked… disappointed and sad.

 

You shook your head. “You know what? I have nothing to explain to you! Even if I went to the town to get laid and fuck or do something inappropriate, it would be only your fucking fault!” you shouted. It was so not you at that moment. The shy yourself hide somewhere. You felt only anger. It was fulfilling you from the head to toes.

 

“What?! My fucking fault?!” he shouted back on you. At first he was surprised by your angry reaction but he didn’t know why you’re blaming him.

 

“Yes!”

 

“What the fuck you thing I did?!”

 

“The better question is what you didn’t or who you screw every night when I leave!”

 

His eyes widened. He wanted to say something but you interrupted him.

 

“You’re such an idiot, Levi! The only reason why I sneak out all the time is because of Mikasa and Jean who are having fun in our room and trust me, I have no intention to be part of it! I don’t want to see it either!” the intensity of your voice was growing by every word. “I am frustrated enough already!”

 

He was watching you without any word. That’s was it? She was frustrate because her roommate was screwing someone every night in your room and didn’t know where to go?

 

“You could come to my room,” he said with a little smile.

 

You shook your head. You didn’t believe what he just said. “What?! What for?! To be kissed and send away anyway? To fall asleep with a need to be touched and loved and frustration that you don’t to any of it? That you would probably go to…”

 

He did few steps to close the distance between two of you and he interrupted you by his mouth. He was kissing you hungrily and apologetically at the same time. He was kissing you like if his life depended on it. Your fingers slid into his hair and tugged them while he hugged you around your waist and pulled you closer. His tongue pushed on your teeth and you let him in. Both of you were fighting for dominance but he won as all the time before.

 

He pulled away and disgruntled sigh slipped from your mouth. He smirked victoriously and lean to your ear.

 

“So you didn’t go to the town to fuck someone, right?” his breathe shivered you on your neck. You slightly shook your head because you didn’t believe your mouth anymore.

 

“And did you make love with someone before, [F/N]?” he asked and you could feel his smile and you again only shook your head.

 

“Good. Then it’s not the right place for your first time, don’t you agree, cadet [L/N]?”

 

You started to shake a little. You didn’t think that he calling you officially would be so thrilling for you.

 

“Come,” he took one of your hand and you followed him. Was this really happening? Or did you have only another dream of yours full of desire and pleasure and frustration after waking up? Only moments before you’re screaming at him and now… you were quietly following him and couldn’t wait for what will happen next.

 

The way to the door of his office felt like an eternity. He unlocked the door and let you in. You stand there and didn’t know what to do. He closed the door and you heard quiet click. He locked behind him. You started to blush and shake. Yes, your shyness started to come above again. He looked at you with desire in his eyes and smirked, when he saw, that you’re blushing.

 

“Well, our [F/N] is back, huh?” he hugged you and lightly kissed you on your neck. Shiver came through your body. “Someone is excited,” he laughed gently and pulled you with him to the door to his bedroom.

 

He hugger you around your waist again and started to kiss you. Your breathing was fast and hard and you couldn’t catch it. He definitely knew what he was doing to her. You realized that because of a slight smirk. He pushed you forward to the bed but before you reach it, he begun to unbutton your shirt. Another wave of blushed went through your cheeks. When he was done with unbuttoning, he stripped the shirt of you and let it fall on the floor. He looked at your breasts with pure hunger and with tips of his fingers he touched the flash of your right breast and you gasped.

 

“I think that this should go down as well,” he said as his hands disappear behind your back and he unfasten your [colour] bra. You instinctively cupped your breasts and felt the warm which was pounding in your veins.

 

“Are you embarrassed? You shouldn’t be, sweetie,” when he said that your eyes enlarged but he didn’t realized that. He only took your hands down with your bra. He was smiling. He looked down and moaned a little.

 

“Oh my god, [F/N], how am I supposed to control myself?” he cupped your breasts and started to massage them lightly. You felt like you started to be wetter in your private areas and sighed with pleasure. Levi smirked and started to kiss you on your jaw. His lips were moving downwards to your neck and when he reached your collarbone, he did step forward and pushed you on the bed. You fell with quiet thud. Only then you realized big tent on his trousers and you couldn’t push back the blush anymore.

 

As he was helping you to lay down on the bed, he somehow to manage to put down your trousers and panties as well. Then he covered you with his own body. He found your lips and kissed you gently. After that he continued his exploration of your body. He stopped near your right breast, looked in your eyes and smirked devilishly. He encircled nipple by his tongue never leaving your eyes with his. You moaned a little. He repeated himself and when he saw it had pleasurable effect on you, he started to suck your now hard nipple. Your moaning was becoming more intensive and when he left your one nipple to give his attention to other one, you almost lost your control. By his hand he started to squeeze the other one and you felt you were getting wetter and wetter.

 

He raised his head with a smirk and you sighed in disappointment.

 

“Someone doesn’t like that I stop, huh?” he asked and came upwards to kiss you lightly. His hand start to explore your body lazily. With tips of his fingers he reached your private area and touched your clitoris. You shook a little and his smiled became even wider. He started to move his fingers in small circles and moan escaped from your mouth. His fingers went even lower and one of them disappear inside of you. You gasped.

 

“You’re so fucking wet, [F/N]! If I knew that you can’t wait for this moment as I did, I would bring you here sooner.”

 

“Fa…fa…fas… faster, Levi. Please!”

 

He raised one of his eyebrows and you could see amusement in his eyes. He pulled out the one finger and put two inside of you. He increased the pace and you felt the increasing warmness in your lower abdomen.

 

He smirked and started to go downwards without pulling out his fingers. When he was almost down, he smirked and started to lick your clitoris. This made you moan even louder and you had problems to keep everything together when the sensation was embracing your whole body.

 

“Le-Le-Levi…” you screamed as you came. Your whole body was shaking from the pleasure.

 

He started to undress himself finally when he saw your satisfied expression. “Tch,” he clicked by his tongue and you opened your eyes in the moment when he was throwing his shirt away. He stood up and unbutton his trousers and pulled them down. You blushed and sit. He raised eyebrow and pulled down the boxers as well.

 

When you saw his member you gasped. It was bigger and thicker than you expected. Then you started to examine his whole body as he patiently waited till you end with a smirk on his lips.

 

“Do you like what you see?”

 

You nodded and smiled a little. You indicated him to come closer and he did as you wished. You heard Sasha talking about putting penis in her mouth and how Connie loved it and you wanted Levi to scream and moan as loudly as you did.

 

He was watching you with expectancy what you were going to do. You clenched his penis by your fingers and he gasped. You smiled shyly and lick the top of his member. Then you started to encircle the top by your tongue and his fingers lost in your hear.

 

“Suck it,” he said between the moans and you gladly comply. You put his member in your mouth and started to suck. He closed his eyes and his head tilt. His moans were becoming louder and louder. You moved your mouth of the whole length. He pinched your hair and started to move slightly with his hips in and out of your mouth. He was watching now how his penis is disappearing in your mouth and then occurring out again.

 

“Come,” he said hoarsely and pushed you back on the bed. He climbed on you and spread your legs. “You can’t even imagine how fucking long I’s imagining this.”

 

He directed his tip in your enter and started to enter you slowly. “Maybe it will hurt a little…”

 

“Yes, girls told…” you stopped as you felt moving him deeper and sudden pain brought tears in your eyes. He stopped for a moment and you only nodded, when the pain started to disappear. He moved into you with his full length and you felt like he filled you whole. He started to move his hips slowly and when you started to moan, his moves became more frequent.

 

“Levi,” you moaned his name again and again and again and it took him a lot of control not to cum already.

 

His hips started to move even faster and your moans were louder and louder. When you reached the top, you screamed his name once and leaned into him more. This was enough for him to come either and he pulled himself out of you only in time. You felt warm of the seed on your belly and happily smiled at him.

 

He smirked and get down from you. He found a towel in his commode and wipe out the seed. Then he sat next to you and started to stroke your hair gently.

 

“Did you like it?” he asked quietly and you saw amusement in his eyes again.

 

You nodded. “Yes, I couldn’t wait for this moment either,” after that you blushed and he laughed slightly.

 

He swayed to you and kissed you. “I love you, [F/N].”

 

“I love you too, Levi,” you smiled and pulled him back to the bed. If he thought that this was it for the night, he was fucking wrong.

 

_ **-THE END-** _

 


End file.
